


myungya - heart that is about to explode

by letfelicitysoar



Series: tsundoku [27]
Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 11:41:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4704782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letfelicitysoar/pseuds/letfelicitysoar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: Myungya in the shower (?)</p>
            </blockquote>





	myungya - heart that is about to explode

**Author's Note:**

> i can't believe this is the _one_ drabble i didn't post.
> 
> but, i guess if you guys want, feel free to send me a prompt on my new [tumblr](http://owyeol.tumblr.com/ask)  
> 1.) Give me a pairing.  
> 2.) Give me an AU setting.  
> 3.) I will write you a less than 1k drabble.

There’s soap everywhere and so of course the floor is slippery as hell and it doesn’t help that Howon is stark naked in front of him with taut muscles and tan skin, water running all over his arms and back like some kind of fucking commercial. Myungsoo hates this, he really does, but swim practice had run late and Myungsoo had purposely stayed behind to clean up so he _wouldn’t_ be in this situation right now with a naked Howon who just so happens to occupy the stall right beside him. 

The thin walls hardly cover anything and if Myungsoo just leaned over a little, he’d get the whole view, but that isn’t what he’s after and he’s definitely _not_ a pervert, so he tries really hard to wash off any left over chlorine so that he can get the hell out of here as soon as possible.

But that becomes a problem because the thought of _oh my God, Lee Howon is going to see me naked_ suddenly registers in his head and there isn’t anything per se that he’s ashamed about with his body, but this is Howon. _Lee Howon_. That’s enough to get Myungsoo to slow down and maybe lather his arms with soap again for a second wash. It isn’t even like Howon would look at him anyways – _he isn’t right now_ – but this is the exact reaction Sungyeol said he would have when thrown into the face of his crush; paranoia. 

“Hey, can I borrow some shampoo?” Howon suddenly asks and Myungsoo snaps his head up so fast, water is spraying everywhere. 

It ends with Myungsoo spluttering out a string of awkward sentences and Howon calling him adorable before slipping into the stall with Myungsoo, boxing him against the white tile walls and sucking him off with that ridiculous mouth of his. 


End file.
